


Monstruos sin armario

by eternia_on_mars



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Post- Hungry, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternia_on_mars/pseuds/eternia_on_mars
Summary: Mulder y Scully. Una conversación sobre lo que implica ser diferente.





	

A veces las mayores revelaciones nacen en los lugares más remotos, a la hora menos adecuada, en las situaciones más imprevistas. Viajamos en la oscuridad más desoladora, al acecho de nuestros fantasmas internos. Un coche de alquiler que mañana contará una historia diferente.

Siete años como testigo del submundo son demasiados para alguien que en una vida anterior juró fidelidad a la ciencia. Sé que ese lado marginal del universo pesa en sus hombros como una losa. Últimamente piensa demasiado. Mantiene una continua lucha entre lo que cree y lo que debería creer. Ha visto a los monstruos salir de caza con el disfraz de normalidad día tras día, luchando por su derecho a ser diferentes.

No es que el último caso tuviera nada de especial. Otra víctima más de los caprichos de la naturaleza, un joven condenado a vivir con la debilidad del hambre, una sanguijuela del cerebro humano. Una debilidad que me ha llevado a parar el coche en mitad de una carretera por donde sólo transita el polvo. Es difícil entender. Más difícil aún para ella. Demasiadas cuestiones en lo más profundo. Demasiado tiempo sin ver las estrellas. Demasiada necesidad de respirar otro aire. Sólo parar el coche un rato, sólo eso.

- _No es… fácil ser joven. Es complicado hacerse un hueco en un mundo que te expulsa día a día de todos los círculos_. –Justo el momento en que despierta la piedad.- _No sé, Mulder, ¿cómo hace un monstruo para aceptar que lo es?, ¿cómo hace para negarlo a sabiendas de que es imposible?_

- _Es el corazón de todo esto, Scully. Creo que empiezas a comprender tan bien como yo._ – Y sé que te asusta.

_-Es increíblemente triste. Están esos monstruos de traje y corbata que…_

No dice nada más, aunque sé que la frase termina con un “eligen serlo”. Soy un buen ejemplo de que alguien no elige del todo ser quien es. Las vivencias, las acciones, nos van moldeando a su antojo sin pararse a mirar. Es lo que pasa con los monstruos. Que algunos eligen serlo y el mundo entero se pone a sus pies, tendiéndoles la alfombra roja al crimen. Otros, en cambio, tienen que vivir día a día con lo que son, víctimas de su propio ser que se llevan vidas ajenas porque no pueden evitarlo.

- _Es sólo que… me pregunto cómo cambiaría todo para ellos si la ciencia aceptara que están ahí. Tal vez, aunque la posibilidad sea minúscula, habría esperanza para ellos. Una solución. Menos víctimas_.- Es demasiado. Entorno la cabeza y planto un beso invisible en sus labios porque es demasiado. Ahora me mira sin saber bien qué decir.

- _Lo siento. Es… lo que has dicho._

_-Lo sé._

_-Es… demasiado importante._

Así es como nacen las mayores revelaciones. Bajo las estrellas. De repente, todo en el universo cobra sentido. Scully ha entendido que todo esto trata de hacer justicia, una justicia más allá de todo lo visible. Y es que, casi todos los monstruos tienen corazón, pero nadie está dispuesto a buscarlo. Son muy pocos los que saben mirar más allá de esa aterradora superficie. El problema con los monstruos es que algunos no tienen armario en el que guarecerse de los gritos cuando llega la noche.


End file.
